The 35th Annual Hunger Games
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Yes, another submit a tribute story. Reapings are up! This will be updated ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, this is another submit a tribute stories, but since summer's here, I need something to do with my life. So yeah, just submit a tribute, and I'll pick them for the 35****th**** Annual Hunger Games. Note: Yeah, most of your tributes will die, but don't worry. They will get plenty of on-screen time. Oh, and only two tributes per person! May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview Quote:

Their Interview Image:

Relationship?:

Alliance:


	2. Tributes so far

**A/N: Well, here's the updated list. I need more tributes! Please! ^_^**

District 1:

**F: **Samira Parsa

**M:**

District 2:

**F: **Victory Harriet

**M: **Saner Clark

District 3:

**F: **Kelly MacDonald

**M: **Taylor Hawtnew

District 4:

**F:** Pluja (Plu) Navire

**M: **Vaixell (Kell) Keidas

District 5:

**F:**

**M:**

District 6:

**F:**

**M:**

District 7:

**F:** Hectate DeLinaro

**M: **

District 8:

**F: **Yumi Bowhart

**M: **Ares Lee

District 9:

**F: **Dalilah Silverwood

**M: **Garret Jacobs

District 10:

**F: **Arabella "Bella" Graham

**M:**

District 11:

**F: **Lali Fields

**M: **Roland Hilltop

District 12:

**F: **Sierra Sinclair

**M:**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to switch around a couple of tributes and districts. Oh, and I might have to change the ages and details of a couple people. If you are against any changes, just PM me, and I'll try to fix it! Oh, and I was trying to figure out how to do the reapings: how about Districts 1-6, and then the next chapter would be Districts 7-12? Tell me what you think! ^_^**


	3. Final Tribute List

District 1:

**F: **Samira Parsa

**M: **Silk Carr

District 2:

**F: **Victory Harriet

**M: **Saner Clark

District 3:

**F: **Kelly MacDonald

**M: **Taylor Hawtnew

District 4:

**F:** Pluja (Plu) Navire

**M: **Vaixell (Kell) Keidas

District 5:

**F: **Valyamae "Val" Porter

**M: **Hale Hickleberry

District 6:

**F: **Phoenix Green

**M: **River Yorks

District 7:

**F:** Hectate DeLinaro

**M: **Mikhail Ostberg

District 8:

**F: **Yumi Bowhart

**M: **Ares Lee

District 9:

**F: **Dalilah Silverwood

**M: **Garret Jacobs

District 10:

**F: **Arabella "Bella" Graham

**M: **Cecil Horn

District 11:

**F: **Lali Fields

**M: **Roland Hilltop

District 12:

**F: **Sierra Sinclair

**M: **Allan Pinn

**A/N: The district 1 male tribute is one I made up on my own! Of course, I won't make him win, he'll die. I had to switch some districts around, so please don't be mad. I may also have to switch some details to make it easier for me to write this. Sorry! On the bright side, I will start the reapings ASAP, they might even be up today! ^_^**


	4. Districts 1, 2, and 3 Reapings

**A/N: Okay, here are the reapings for Districts 1, 2, and 3. I'm going to try to write there as best as I can! Please R&R!**

_District 1:_

**Samira Parsa**

_Silk Carr_

I ran a comb through my long, brown hair. I wanted to look good for this year's reaping. After all, I was going to the Capitol. Yeah, I was actually going to volunteer. Knowing me, I could win this thing, despite my size and stature.

My younger sister Layla skipped in. Her eyes widened, as she felt the fabric of my white dress. "Oooh! Samira, you look so pretty!"

I smiled, "So do you."

Layla blushed, and I felt a twinge of guilt. I hadn't told anyone of my plan to volunteer. What if I didn't make it back? I shook that thought out of my head. I was a Career, after all! And despite my small size, most people had seen me shoot bows and arrows in training. I stood a chance.

My parents hurriedly told Layla and me to hurry up, or else I would be late. Once we arrived at the town square, I was ushered to the twelve-year-old section. I hugged my best friends Abby, Ariana, Tori, and Erin. I wondered if this was the last time I would ever see them.

Our escort, Obsidian, made his way to the stage, and in his silly Capitol accent, announced, "Ladies first!"

I didn't even hear the name before I called out, "I volunteer!" I ran up to the stage. I heard my friends gasp, my family cry out, and others snicker at my small size.

"Very well," Obsidian said, "What's your name?"

"Samira Parsa."

Obsidian returned to the reaping ball, "And our male tribute is Silk Carr!"

No one volunteered, and it was obvious why. I had seen him in training, and he was a shoe-in for the final eight. At thirteen years old, he was six foot four, and built like and ox for his young age.

This made me almost regret my decision to volunteer. But it was too late to turn back now.

_District 2:_

_Victory Harriet_

**Saner Clark**

This was the day that I had been waiting for. Scratch that. What my father had been waiting for. I had trained everyday, every possible minute for this. I thought of this while Aria, our district's escort went over to the reaping ball to pick the female tribute.

"Victory Harriet!" I've seen her in school, as she is in my grade. She always seemed cocky and arrogant. She sauntered to the stage, her mouth curled in a sneer.

It was time for the boy tribute to be reaped. I tensed. My twin brother, Byron, whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked into his deep blue eyes, which were identical to mine, "I have to. It's what Dad has trained me for."

"Travis Arc!" Aria called out.

A skinny, frail twelve year old stumbled onstage. It was obvious to everyone that he wouldn't be returning. Why should he die needlessly? And I-well, at least _I_ stood a chance!

"I volunteer!" I called out, running up, "I volunteer as a tribute!"

"Excellent!" Aria said, "What's your name?"

I looked out into the audience. Byron looked worried, my friends proud, my little sisters trembling, and then I saw my father. He smiled and gave a curt nod.

"My name is Saner Clark."

_District 3:_

**Kelly MacDonald**

_Taylor Hawtnew_

I've never been loved my entire life. Liked, sure. Appreciated, sure. But loved? Never. The only exception is my boyfriend, Taylor. He disagrees. He says that my mom, dad, and little sister Robyn (otherwise known as Bob) love me more than anything. They just have a funny way of showing it.

Like the day of the reaping, whenever my family hugged me, it was never enough. When they told me good luck, I felt nothing. They pity me because the doctors describe me as "unstable".

"Ladies first!" chirped Summer, our district escort.

I took a deep breath. I had been lucky as far as reapings go. I wasn't silently praying for me, though. It was Taylor I was worried about. I would be destroyed if anything happened to him.

"Kelly MacDonald!" These two words seemed to shatter me. Was that my name I heard? Are those my legs numbly walking onstage? Is that Taylor frantically calling my name? I couldn't be sure, it all felt surreal.

When Summer announced the male tribute's name, my world ended, then and there. Why was it me? Why? I didn't deserve this, no one does.

My district partner was Taylor Hawtnew.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Districts 4, 5, and 6 will be up soon! Please review! ^_^**


	5. District 4 and 5 Reapings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Knott's passes and movies in the same week! Now I'm back, and I am anticipating the rest of the reapings. ^_^**

_District 4:_

_Pluja (Plu) Navire_

**Vaixell (Kell) Keidas**

I always liked my life living in District Four. It's simple and it makes sense. I work on a fishing boat, hang out with my friends, flirt with a pretty girl or two, then go home and relax with my family. No worries. Actually, there is something to worry about. Each year, the Hunger Games brings another wave of worry to not just my family and friends, but my District. Although, our worries are usually misplaced. Our Victors are numerous in count.

I strode to the town square, and met up with my friends, Fladdra, Boljo, and Vilnis. Our other friend Mewga stood with the other seventeen year olds. She nervously shifted from one foot to the other, then winked at me. Fladdra grinned and pushed back her flowing hair, "Hey, Kell! Are you ready?"

I smiled, "You know it!" I sent reassuring smiles to my sister Dalga, and my brother Tannic, who returned my smile nervously.

Willow, our escort pounced up onstage, and the reaping began. "Ladies first!" She announced, and pulled the name. "Pluja Navire!"

I had seen her in school a couple times, as she is only a year younger than me. She's actually quite pretty with out of control curly blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"That's such a shame," Vilnis muttered darkly, "It's so awful when a life goes to waste."

Willow returned to the male's reaping ball, "And our male tribute is... Vaixell Keidas!"

I was shocked. Certainly they couldn't mean me? I had never taken the tesserae, and, well, let's face it, I didn't want to die. I walked to the stage, face forward, no fear. I would be invincible. I would be strong. I would win.

_District 5_

**Valyamae (Val) Porter**

_Hale Hickleberry_

I looked at myself in the mirror. People told me that I was pretty, with a heart-shaped face, blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. Apparently, Shaff didn't think so. He told me everyday that I was beautiful, that I was the prettiest girl that he had ever set eyes on. Obviously, I wasn't pretty enough, I caught him kissing my best friend Faye.

Both relationships ended that day, and I spent the rest of the day crying my eyes out. Shaff and I were supposed to get married the minute I turned nineteen, when I was out of the reapings.

"Val?" my twelve year old stepsister Caramel asked.

I turned around, hoping I wasn't crying, "Yes, Caramel? Are you ready for your first reaping?"

"Val, I'm scared," she said in a frightened voice. "Rikki's not scared, she's so brave." Rikki was my other step sister.

I smiled. I remembered my first Reaping. "Caramel, I'm sure that even if you were reaped, either Rikki or I would volunteer on the spot."

"But-" Caramel didn't get to finnish her sentence, as my father walked in. My step mother waddled in after him. She's supposed to give birth in about a month.

"Girls, it's time to go!" my father rushed us out, and we headed towards the town square.

I lined up with the other seventeen year olds, and gave curt nods to most of them. Our escort, Warven, pushed his green hair out of his eyes, and announced, as he always does, "Ladies first!" he reached his hand into the reaping ball, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Carmel Varse!"

My knees almost buckled underneath me. I almost fainted when I heard Rikki call out, "I volunteer!" Rikki approached the stage, shaking. I saw the fear in her eyes. All of a sudden, I knew that id she participated in the Hunger Games, she would die. That would tear me apart. There was only one thing I could do.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, "I volunteer for the volunteer!"

I ran up to the stage and pratically pushed Rikki offstage. "No! Val!" Rikki yelled. She tried to grab onto me, but some eighteen year old pulled her, kicking and screaming, off the stage.

I stood up there, stated my name, and tried not to cry. The male tribute was called. Hale Hickleberry. He was a loner, who didn't talk to anyone. He was seventeen years old just like me. Hale showed no emotion walking up on stage. No one volunteered.

I shook Hale's hand, and looked out to the audience. I caught Shaff's eyes, and all of sudden felt stronger. I would not show fear. Shaff would not make me weaker.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I didn't write district 6, but I ran into a small dilema while writing. Apparently (because I'm just that smart), I accidentally added two girl tributes for district 6. I need your advice: What should I do? Please remember to review! ^_^**


End file.
